


Butterfingers

by Leicontis



Category: Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leicontis/pseuds/Leicontis
Summary: "I slipped, Master." His tone offered no apology, only explanation."Slipped." Now she deployed the one-eyebrow-raised expression that says 'Talk fast, and make it good'."Just call me 'Butterfingers'."
Kudos: 29





	Butterfingers

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not Nasu, don't own.

Two figures, both dressed in red and black, stood staring at the plume of smoke rising in the distance.

"Care to explain this, Archer?" the shorter one demanded. It was a good demand, with a voice and fists-on-hips posture that indicated long practice at demanding things and getting them.

The taller, silver-haired individual gave a Gallic shrug. "I slipped, Master." His tone offered no apology, only explanation.

"Slipped." Now she deployed the one-eyebrow-raised expression that says 'Talk fast, and make it good'.

"Just call me 'Butterfingers'." Unlike a certain third-rate Magus elsewhere in Fuyuki, Archer actually knew how to read a woman's mood well enough to recognize his Master's narrowing eyes as a danger sign, and so hastened to continue. "I was trying to swat an insect, and my hand must have slipped. It won't happen again, I promise."

"You're an Archer-class Heroic Spirit, and your hand slipped?"

"My Agility is only C-rank," he said in an apologetic tone that almost managed to avoid sounding vaguely mocking.

"Odd that your little _slip_ seems to have directly hit the Matou estate." He could smell her gathering Prana, indicating an immediate future filled with _Gandr_ shots if he didn't placate her.

"Oops?" he offered somewhat lamely.

"And the fact that you apparently decided to _swat an insect_ using a _Noble Phantasm_ capable of obliterating said estate, Bounded Fields and all, in a single shot?"

"It was a _very_ nasty insect," he said with a solemn earnestness, "it was the only way to be sure." It wasn't like he'd spent years carefully selecting the exact weapon that could wipe out all of Zouken's worms, even those off-site, without harming any unwilling hosts, and then painstakingly Altering it into the perfect arrow for the job. He'd have to be from the future or something.

"You might not have known this," she growled, "but my si- er, my schoolmate Sakura lived there."

That _may_ have been part of the reason behind his shot, yes. "Don't worry, Master, she was visiting your classmate Emiya. From what I've seen of him, he'll be happy to put her up at his house." He didn't hesitate at all throwing his younger self under the jealous tsundere bus. "I always make sure of my backstop when shooting," he stated proudly.

"Fine!" she snapped, a twitch of her leg betraying her struggle to _not_ stamp her foot. "But we _will_ be speaking more about this later."

"Of course, Master," he sighed. Curse his shitty E-rank Luck.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I got up this morning, had this idea, and wrote this little ficlet. My muse doesn't normally work that way... Anyway, the idea started from mentally picturing Counter-Guardian EMIYA larting the Matou estate from afar with a casual, insincere "oops" to wipe out the crime against nature and the World that is Matou Zouken. Then Rin got involved. I did consider including a scene from Sakura's POV to make it clearer that she'd been de-wormed, but ended up deciding that it'd break the flow and humor of the scene too much.


End file.
